


Random Acts of Kindness

by Antisthenes



Series: Random Acts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Avoiding politics is hard, Cinder Fall needs a hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ironwood is a cool uncle, Life gets complicated quickly, Ozpin needs coffee, Pre-Canon, Raising Cinder Fall is difficult, RandomActs!Verse, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisthenes/pseuds/Antisthenes
Summary: The age old advice of not messing with canon to ensure the usefulness of ones knowledge is decidedly more difficult when it forces you to be cruel. Dumped in a new world, I had hoped to avoid canon events. That plan was shot to hell when I found a black haired child in a ruin. My life just got even more complicated than it already was, didn't it?





	1. The Girl in the Ruin 1

**This idea has been in my head for about a week now. This is not a true SI, but someone with decent knowledge of the RWBYverse dumped into it. The knowledge our displaced protagonist has is everything up to and including season six.**

**Now this chapter is going to be a little odd, and I apologise for that, but I hope you enjoy regardless.**

**(Finally getting around to posting this here. Hope you enjoy)**

* * *

You know the times in your life that you wonder whether or not the Gods hate you or not? I'm having one of those moments right now.

In hindsight, mouthing off Death or the local equivalent deity was not exactly the smartest idea I'd ever had. Although in my defense, I had just been told I had died out of the blue, so being 'punished' for being upset about being dead was a little harsh in my opinion. But being that Death was Death and I was just some random schmuck that died as he walked to work, I was hardly in any position whatsoever to argue. Frankly I would have thought that there would be at least _some _leeway.

Not so.

Death obviously doesn't take kindly to impoliteness. The indescribable entity had let out a hiss, and in a move that dashed my hopes for a Pratchett-esque psychopomp, made a gesture with one of Its 'appendages' and sent me careening through the endless gloom of what one assumes is the space between one life and the next.

Light filled my vision, and the constant, clinical beep of a monitor filled my ears, mixing with muffled, distant conversations.

"..Do you know where you are?" A neutral voice filled my ears. I blinked a few times, the light irritating my eyes as I tried to sit up. A plain looking doctor was looking over the top of a clipboard

"...Wha...where…"

"I see." The man sighed. "..I will note it down. You are in the Atlesian General Medical Facility. Don't worry, son. We're the finest medical facility on Remnant. You'll be back to normal in no time."

_Atlas. Remnant. Fuck._

"Oh." There was little else I could say to that frankly."I see."

"We also don't appear to have any records pertaining to you, I'm afraid." The doctor continued. "Nothing. No medical, military, financial or work records. It's almost as though you came into existence just before you were found in that snowbank!"

The man let out a laugh at his own statement, which didn't help the growing feeling in my gut. They didn't call anyone, how could they? I had no one. Hell, I didn't even have a believable name. The doctor soon saw my steadily faltering expression, and his smile vanished.

"...Oh." He said. "That is a bit of an embuggerance, isn't it?"

* * *

It is surprisingly easy, almost scarily so, to create a new identity here, especially if it was merely a 'temporary' one for medical purposes. My old name did not fit the 'modern' naming conventions and I _really _didn't want to draw attention to myself. I settled on Casper Schwartz. Unimaginative perhaps, but that was the point (And having a name that effectively means 'Dark Treasurer' was admittedly a little bit awesome.). A 'normal' name, one that would not attract attention of Salem or Ozpin...or worse, _canon._

Without money, a home, or anything but the clothes on my back I did the only thing I could in my situation. I joined the army. Admittedly, the Atlesian Military Archive is not the first branch of the military someone might want to join up with when dumped in a fantasy world, but given I know next to nothing about how Remnant actually works, as the show doesn't actually get into the complexities of _how _the world functions for the people that live in it, joining the one branch of the military that won't actually question my reading of historical documents and deeper research makes a hell of a lot of sense. It was not the most interesting of work, perhaps. But it was safe, paid reasonably well, and wasn't exactly taxing, and only required field work every so often. It let me keep my head down, and get used to my new life, as I don't know whether or not it's possible to get home.

However, whilst all of this seems to have gone in my favour, there is a very large complication: I hadn't arrived at the time of canon. Oh no, that would be too easy. No no no. Thanks to the Vytal festival of all things, I have managed to figure out that I'm over a decade before the start of the series. Which wasn't good to say the least. I don't even know what events happened when in canon. It might have been unimportant narratively, but it's pretty _fucking _important now!

And with that whistle stop tour, we are brought up to now, two years later, the year 68AW (Or Sixty-Eight years after the Great War). In a random ruined temple about two hundred miles outside Atlas, closer to the literal middle of nowhere than civilisation. The AMA had been sent to investigate why the temple appeared to rebel Grimm, and to see if it could be replicated. They had sent myself and a number of other agents, plus a considerable military team to defend us. Say what you will about Atlas, they defended their own. I roamed the empty, and deathly silent halls with little else to defend myself than the standard military sidearm and body armour. I was the first to reach the main chamber..and discovered that I was no longer alone.

Because there was a little girl currently sat on the altar of the temple, who was sobbing her eyes out. Her hair was black, and she was dressed in rags.

And, as if Death was laughing at me, shockingly familiar golden eyes.

"..What are you doing here, little one?" I hear myself ask her before my thoughts had stopped screaming loudly in my head.

"Mama left!" The girl wailed. "Mama left!"

She continued to cry loudly, and I slowly moved closer. There was an envelope placed next to the girl, and Probably-Cinder didn't stop me from picking it up and openning it. I quickly glanced over letter inside.

_My daughter_

_I know not when you will read this, or even if our lady will allow it. I pray she does._

_This was not abandonment, but a blessing, my sweet one. Always remember that. To serve our Goddess in person is the ultimate honour in this world. I pray that I shall see you rise to glory before I die._

_Your mother,_

_Luna Fall_

Oh. _Oh fuck._ This isn't good. I eyed Probably-Cinder over the top of the letter in my hands, and flinched at the sight of the still sniffling child. Letting out a faintly annoyed sigh, I folded up the letter and pocketed it. Kneeling down, I opened my arms out to offer the girl a hug, but the child all but threw herself into them, embracing me as tightly as she could.

_How starved for affection is she?!_

"What is your name, little one?"

"..Mama says I'm not 'posed to speak to strangers."

I smiled warmly at the child, at least _that _rule is a thing here. "I see. Wise advice. Well, I am Casper, Casper Schwartz. Now you know my name, I'm not as much of a stranger anymore, see?"

"...C-Cinder. 'M Cinder."

_That answers that one._

"Well Cinder...did your Mother tell you why you were here?"

The child shook her head, and hugged me tighter.

The age old advice of not fucking up canon to ensure the usefulness of ones knowledge is decidedly more difficult when it forces you to be an asshole. Abandoning Cinder just so she grows up to be the murderous, if sometimes generic villain I know seems...wrong. It wasn't right that I had, even for a moment, honestly considered leaving her here. Alone and abandoned. _Again._

….Well fuck it, if canon _really _wants me to interfere that much, I might well have a go at making the world a better place. _Especially _given it seems Cinder is a few years younger than she's supposed to be ...unless she's malnourished. I'm..not certain what would be worse, actually.

Letting out another sigh, I shifted my arms, and lifted the girl up. Cinder blinked as I did so, and looked at me questioningly.

"Come on, little Cinder. You can come and wait for your mother at our camp. It will be far more safe than this old ruin, not to mention warm. She will be able to find us there."

The child's golden eyes widened a little at what she didn't know was a colossal tempting of fate, but nodded in agreement with a quiet: "Alwight."

My life just got even more complicated than it already was, didn't it?


	2. The Girl in the Ruin 2

To say that the soldiers spread out across the ruin were surprised that I had found a young child in the ruins would be a major understatement. Half of them looked at me as though I'd grown a second head when I'd tried to explain what happened, and Cinder being shy hadn't helped. Her insistence on looking away from them and refusal to speak earned her a number of raised eyebrows, but regardless, the soldiers opted to escort the both of us back to the airship that was functioning as our base in the field. Despite the unemotional front many members of Atlas' military put up, they were good people, and not ones to allow a child to be abandoned in a ruin. Pragmatism would say that they escorted us back because a child is useless in a fight, a liability, and whilst true was absolutely not why they were doing so. Many of the younger soldiers had young siblings, older than Cinder perhaps, but around her age. The older soldiers on the other hand, they had children or grandchildren about Cinder's age. The thought of willingly leaving a child in danger was frankly unconscionable for them. It was duties like this, genuinely 'heroic' acts, that they truly enjoyed doing.

Slowly, we made our way out of the winding halls of the ruin, the faded pictures on its walls not even encouraging another glance from us. Whilst no doubt important, the other archivists can take pictures of them for later study, along with collecting any relics or easily transportable rocks or the like. Right now, my priority was getting Cinder out of the ruin, back to camp, and get her warm.

I should probably have mentioned, I'm wearing the typical body armor that Atlesian soldiers do with the brown highlights that denote my being part of the Atlesian Military Archive. The white metallic armour only covers the upper half of my body and arms, with the rest, including my legs, only have a padded material that's something between leather and wool, for protection. I'm lacking the helmet, although I do have one, currently stowed away at the bottom of my locker under a varied and copious pile of random crap. The lack of a helmet is probably a good thing, given it provided Cinder with a moderately friendly face, even if it drew her eyes to our similarly dark hair.

"...Mister Casper? Sir?" The small girl asked aloud.

"Yes Cinder?" I replied, keeping my voice level and kindly.

"Where are we going?"

"Our main camp, Cinder. It's an airship touched down in a clearing." I explained, before allowing myself a small smile. "Have you ever been in an airship?"

"N-No sir…" She hesitated, desperation and worry slowly starting to fill her voice. "B-But..I-I..."

"You..don't need to call me 'Sir', Cinder." I told her gently. "Casper's fine, honest."

"...N-Not sir?" Cinder asked, in the tone of voice of someone used to false hope.

"Yep! Not sir."

"Oh." Cinder hummed. "..Not-sir…"

"How old are you, little Cinder?" I ask, loud enough for the other soldiers around us to hear.

"I'm five Mister Casper Sir-Not-Sir!"

Five?! How can someone be so light at five years old?! "I see." I share a look with one of the soldiers at our side, and though I cannot see them, there is little doubt that blatant concern is pooling in his eyes. Cinder is small. Small and light. Too small and light for a five year old. And just like that, without even meeting her, Luna Fall soared up our shitlists.

"...I see." I repeat, and smile kindly. "Thank you, Cinder."

"You're welcome Casper Sir-Not-Sir." She chirped, and I could've sworn that I heard some of the others around me chuckle softly.

"Just Casper, Cinder. Just Casper."

* * *

Lieutenant James Ironwood kept a neutral expression on his face as he watched my group approach the airship we're calling a base. He was younger, obviously. Lacking his later cybernetics, save perhaps the implant above his right eye. He took a large gulp of coffee from his mug, a vile dark blend that was undrinkable to everyone but him. He placed the mug down on the ground beside him, and cleared his throat.

"Archivist Schwartz." He addressed me in a plain tone. "Would you care to explain what the f-..what in Remnant's name is going on?"

"...I'd love to, Sir. Unfortunately, I'm still figuring that out myself." I smile. "We found this little one in the main chamber. 'S is Cinder Fall, sir. Figured it'd be best to get her the hell out of there as fast as I could."

The Lieutenant let out a long suffering sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath, and looked Cinder over. "...You did the right thing, Archivist. But you do understand that her presence here complicates matters."

You have no idea, Jimmy. "I am aware, sir." I replied. "Although with respect, I'm pretty certain 'random mystery child' would complicate almost anything."

Ironwood merely nodded once. "A fair point…..and something I'm certain will end up in the damn handbook."

I bite back a laugh as exasperation starts to fill Ironwood's voice. The current General of the Atlesian Military is an old traditionalist, a racist and frankly a puppet of the council, who barely knew how to wipe his own backside unless he was told to do so. "The General does love his handbook."

"...Indeed." Ironwood commented in an even tone. "That he does. I won't tell him you said that, don't worry."

I smile, inclining my head. "Thank you sir."

"...I am aware you are young, Archivist Schwartz, but you will be responsible for her. She seems attached to you already." Ironwood told me with a faint smile. "I'm afraid it means office work here at base, but it'll be safer for the gi-..for Cinder."

"Understood sir." I replied, offering a salute. "A little paperwork never hurt anyone, ex-"

"Except Cherry in accounting, yes I've heard the saying." Ironwood chuckled. "I have no idea where it came from.."

"I...don't think anyone does.." I shrug. "Just one of those office mysteries, perhaps."

"..Dismissed, Archivist." The older man commanded with a small smile and a salute.

"..Yes sir." I replied, returning the salute as I headed off.

With any luck, I'll be able to bullshit my way through the rest of this deployment, and get myself, and Cinder, back to the relative safety of the city of Atlas. So long as I can avoid politics, the White Fang when they turn violent, _politics_, the Grimm, **_politics_**, Luna Fall showing up and **_politics_**, I should manage to give Cinder stability for a few years.

Hopefully.


	3. The Girl in the Ruin 3

The room on the airship assigned to me was small, but suited my needs. There was a desk, with a computer linked to the main archive database back in Atlas, a comfortable enough bed, a small bathroom with a shower, and a wardrobe. Spartan, impersonal. Just how the Atlesian's preferred. But it was all of peak quality. Thankfully the Military didn't mess around when it came to its soldiers accommodations, and though each room was pretty much the same, the bed here was almost as comfortable as the one I had back in Atlas. The apartment I own is small, but in the two short years I have been here, it has become home. It wasn't even in Mantle, but Atlas proper, one of the few perks being in the military has allowed me. Sure, it's little more than a kitchen-lounge, bedroom, bathroom and spare room I just use for storage, but home is home.

Cinder appeared not to care about our current surroundings. It was warm, and dry, and safe. It held the promise of a bed and food and company, something she'd obviously lacked for sometime. She was, once she had become comfortable around me, curious beyond words. The moment we stepped foot into my room, she had kicked off her shoes, and jumped onto the bed, happily bouncing away.

I let her have her fun whilst I pack away my field uniform. It's probably been far, far too long since she's been so comfortable or happy after all. I kept a small smile on my face as my room was soon filled with the happy, giddy laughter of the small girl. It certainly beat the usual 'Atlesian Military' updates that would normally fill the silence, spouting the 'Glories of our mighty nation and people', which in reality was often merely relaying the fact that border patrols defeated various Grimm and the occasional bandit or bandit group. Plus, the need to learn what said update said today would give me an excuse to speak with some of my fellow soldiers...and try to get Cinder to interact with other people.

It might not be an ideal way to do it, but it's all I can do right now. But, much as it pains me, first things first. "...Cinder."

The girl stopped bouncing and turned to look at me with a bright smile. "Yes Mister Casper?"

"..You are aware of what will happen if your Mother doesn't show up before we depart, yes?"

"..Y-You'll leave me behind?" There was fear in her voice now. The fear of abandonment. The fear of loss. The fear of being alone, _again. _"P-Please don-"

"By the Brothers no!" I exclaimed, stepping forward to rest a calming hand on her shoulder. "No..we'd take you with us, back to Atlas. But I'm not su-"

Cinder leapt forward to embrace me before I could continue, her small body shaking as she cried. I simply embraced her, somewhat unsure of how to react beyond quiet "It's okay. Let it out.." and continued to hug her for as long as she needed. It was a number of minutes later that, still stifling, Cinder finally stepped away.

I smile as warmly as I dare, and hold out a hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Slow, hesitantly, she took my hand and squeezed tight. Her golden eyes met mine, and a small, shy smile graced her face. "O-Okay, Mister Casper."

As we walked through the Airships corridors, her small hand grasping mine, we got constant hushed comments and curious whispers and even the odd, cheerful salute from particularly friendly soldiers. Cinder did her best not to catch anyone's eyes, speaking nothing but mumbled 'Hello's and offering nothing but silent waves to those we pass.

"...So Little Cinder." I begin, if only to focus her attention on something other than the strangers around her.. "I think we'll get you settled in, so let's go down to the cafeteria and get some food."

"Yes Mister Casper!" The small girl chirped, and I can't help but smile. She might have been a near complete psycho in the canon timeline, but this Cinder is quite frankly adorable.

"And we'll see if we can't get you some proper clothes too. Warm ones." How she remained even remotely comfortable in those rags of hers, I had no idea. She likely wasn't, come to think of it, and her lack of complaint about it added yet another thing her Mother would have to answer for when I track her down.

"Yes Mister Casper!"

My smile grew slightly.. "..And then get you seen by the Medical Officer."

She blinked at me with a confused expression. "What does that mean, Mister Casper?"

_Please. Please be joking..._"A doctor, Cinder."

"What's a Doctor?"

_Fuck my life._

* * *

Lieutenant James Ironwood, the rising star of the Atlesian Military, let out a sigh as he lent back into his chair. As if this ruin wasn't confusing enough with its Grimm-Repelling properties, the fact that someone _knew _of it, and was prepared to leave their own child there _and not inform anyone _about said ruin's properties or location was deeply concerning. If Atlas could replicate whatever it was that repelled the Grimm, every city on Remnant would have its security all but assured. They could even expand the Kingdoms territories. The Brothers knew that populations across the world were growing at a rate that would soon strain their limited resources.

But because of the single most horrifying thought he'd had about everything he'd had to deal with in recent days, he was decidedly hesitant to report anything to High Command as of yet. _What if it isn't the ruin that repels the Grimm, but the girl?_

He privately hoped it wasn't. Better she live a quiet life than one as what amounted to little more than bug spray. Whilst he was loyal beyond words to Atlas, that didn't mean that he was blind to its faults. If the cost of Atlas' safety was a child's life, there wouldn't even be a moral debate or token hesitation. She'd be locked up, sedated, and wheeled out wherever and whenever necessary.

He sighed again, and buried the thoughts deep. Better not to even contemplate them. It was the stress. Yes, that was it. Definitely the stress. He reached for his mug, and took a gulp of what was technically coffee, if only barely.

"...Damn it."


	4. The Girl in the Ruin 4

"Malnourishment...and lack of sleep."

Our Medical Officer is the eldest member of this expedition, and one of the most pleasant, as well. Cole Mann, commonly known as 'Doc', was slightly overweight, balding, and almost always had an easy, calming smile on his face. Which was probably the only reason Cinder allowed him to look her over, aside from my own presence in the room.

Thankfully, his office doesn't have the typical smell of antiseptic I automatically associate with all things medical. Instead, the scent of stale coffee and old books was what filled the air in the room. Not an entirely unpleasant alternative, I suppose.

"Not entirely unexpected." I remarked quietly, to which Mann nodded in agreement. "...Is there anything else?"

"Miss Fall has….a few faded scars." Mann sighed. "..Although I cannot tell what caused them. There is a plus side."

"Oh?"

"There is no evidence to show that Miss Fall has suffered further injuries." The man offered Cinder a smile and stepped away, and the little girl almost instantly retreated back to my side. Mann sat down in his chair, and looked me in the eyes. "A small upside, true. But an upside nonetheless."

"That's something, I suppose." I replied with a sigh, trying not to think about the implications. "...Thanks Doc.."

The old man smiled. "You are very welcome, Archivist Schwartz. Now, may I suggest finding Miss Fall some more...suitable clothing? I very much doubt you'll avoid raised eyebrows if she's following you about in rags."

"Doc, where on Remnant do I find her clothes _here_?" I ask, half mocking, half serious. If there were clothes here, surely someone would have said already, right?

The man gave me an odd look, and sighed. "Strange as these circumstances are, _Archivist_, we do have a set plan in the event we need to transport children. There should be at least one change of clothes for Miss Fall in the laundry room. They'll be plain, but far better than what she's wearing now."

I blink.

"Well why the f-..udge am I only learning this now?!" I caught myself, no need to swear in front of a child, after all. "If I had known, I'd have-"

"Calm yourself, Archivist Schwartz." Doc raised his hands in a placating manner. "As I said, these circumstances are strange. I'd honestly be surprised if even a quarter of the people here are even aware of the fact we have spare clothes on this vessel."

I let out a frustrated sigh, and tried not to slump. "...I..apologise, for my tone, Doc."

"Think nothing of it." The older man let out a good natured laugh. "It is not the worst thing someone has said to me, not by a long way."

Whilst I am not surprised, I'll admit that I'm more than a little embarrassed. I always tried _not _to get angry or annoyed with any medical staff I'd met in my old.._in my true _world, but even I had slipped up once or twice. "Still, I apologise. You're only trying to help and I-"

"..Acted out of frustration. Which is entirely reasonable." Was Doc's reply. "Think no more of it, Archivist. Truly."

I nod, and let out a deep sigh. "...Will do D-"

"Mister Casper?" Cinder's small voice filled the room, cutting me off. "C-Can we eat soon? Please?"

Doc merely kept his smile. "Go on. Get this young lady fed, then come back here. I shall collect her clothes myself."

I smiled genuinely for the first time I entered the room. "...Thanks Do-..Thanks Cole, I'll owe you one."

"It is the very least I can do, Casper." He shrugged. "And I have little else to do right now."

I grinned, and squeezed Cinder's hand gently. "Come on then, Cinder. Let's get you fed."

"Yay!"

* * *

When we entered the mess hall, the mouthwatering smell of freshly baked bread and hot food hit my nose. One of the few faunus on the expedition, Bruno, was head of the kitchen, and by the Brothers did he know how to cook. It wasn't the most glamourous of duties, but he was as competent as he was content, and given Ironwood had an absolute zero tolerance policy when it came to racism, he didn't need to worry about any snide comments about animals in the kitchen or the like. (The ever present threat that he would stop cooking for everyone also helped).

Cinder grasped my hand tighter as the wall of sound washed over us. In hindsight, entering a room full of strangers with someone that clearly is afraid of strangers might have been a _poor _idea.

Shooting her a reassuring smile, I led her to the back of the line. The sight of a child does get us some odd looks, but no one questions it. Cinder even received more cheerful waves from some of the soldiers. Whilst she didn't return any of them, she smiled in return, albeit shyly.

It entertained her long enough that we didn't interact until we reached the front of the line. I placed my own order, and turned to ask Cinder what she wanted, but was beaten to it.

"..And what can I get you, little lady?"

The young girl turned around from smiling at the soldiers to answer, and promptly froze at the sight of Bruno. Granted most people would if they came face to face with the seven foot tall goliath with very visible _and sharp _claws that runs our kitchen, but that didn't stop me seeing a flicker of disappointment in the man's eyes at her reaction.

So I do the only thing I can in this situation. I get down low to face Cinder properly, and smile. "Don't worry, little Cinder. Bruno might look fierce, but he's a big softie. Now come on, he's waiting for your order."

"Order?"

"What you want to eat, Cinder." I explained, before picking her up so she can see over the counter. "You have a choice. Beef stew with rice, which is what I am having. Macaroni Cheese. Sausages and mash potato with gravy...aaand what looks like vegetarian stir fry, if you are so inclined.

"Vegamaterian?" Cinder blinks. "...What does that mean, Mister Casper?"

_..That answers that one. _"It means you refrain from eating meat, Cinder."

"..Oh."

"If it helps, little lady." Bruno's voice cut in. "I can recommend the pasta today."

Whilst she didn't look him in the eye, Cinder actually answered

"U-Uhm….Mister Casper?" Cinder's voice is timid. "A-Are you sure I can eat this? M-Mama never let me eat grown-up food."

_Don't ask what she means. You'll only regret it. Don't ask what she means._

"I'm sure, Cinder." I replied as I began eating. "Don't worry."

"It's hot." Came the still hesitant tone. "Mama never let me-"

_Say nothing._

"Mhm." I smiled. "Try it."

Slowly, almost reluctantly, she brought a small forkful of pasta to her mouth, and took a tentative bite of food.

Her eyes lit up, and she began to devour the bowl of food with gusto. This is probably a good thing, given how light she is. At least we now know she likes pasta.

However, as I continued to eat my meal, I couldn't help but think I've missed something. So I quickly went over a mental checklist: _My armour and sidearm are stored away. Cinder's seen Doc. I've met with Ironwood. The letter…._

_Ah, the letter. _The one from a certain someone that's almost certainly in Salem's pocket, in the 'Goddess' comment is anything to go by.

I probably should've given this to Ironwood.

_What's the worst that cou- no. Nope. Not going down that route. Not tempting fate. I know how that usually ends up._

_I'll drop it off later._


	5. The Girl in the Ruin 5

As hard as it is to say it, Luna Fall hadn't been a _complete and total _failure of a parent. Granted, in this instance '_not a complete and total failure of a parent'_ just means Cinder is capable of washing and dressing herself, which most five year olds are...I think. It has been a while since I've known any other five year olds. That doesn't mean I will overlook even _some _of her actions even slightly, though. An abusive parent is still an abusive parent even if they've done even some of the bare minimum expected of them.

True to his word, Doc had found Cinder a new set of clothes and...and..

Cinder looked _adorable._ Gone were the rags she once wore. Instead, she wore a clean, white shirt with matching trousers. This was coupled with a grey sweater vest and thick wooly socks. The ensemble was clearly prioritizing comfort over appearance, something I can appreciate.

"That's better." I said, and Doc nodded in agreement. "How do you feel, Cinder?"

"M-Mister Casper?" Cinder's answer was hesitant. "These clothes smell weird."

I glanced at Doc, who simply shrugged. Kneeling down so as to be as close to face to face as I can, I opened my arms wide, and she happily stepped into my embrace. It was whilst she was in my arms, it dawned on me what she had meant. _These clothes are clean, and she finds it strange._

"It's fine, Cinder." I told her. "..It's just what we use to clean clothes. Nothing to worry about,"

"Oh." A puzzled expression appeared on the young girl's face, before giving way to a small, shy smile. "Okay then!"

I let out a quiet sigh of relief, and stood myself back up. Before I could even offer it, Cinder slipped a small hand into my own. It is an odd thing for me to even contemplate, being Cinder's 'safety blanket', almost like her canon counterpart was to Emerald…

Now _that _was a situation to avoid. Not only was it decidedly uncomfortable on canon-Cinder's part, it _can't _have been remotely healthy for canon-Emerald.

_Speaking of, did we ever learn which city she and Cinder met in?_

I shook my head lightly to break myself out of those thoughts. Right now they weren't important. I turned to face Doc. "...Thank you for this. I owe you one."

"Th-Thanks Mister Doc!" Cinder chimed in, almost cheerfully.

The old man smiled warmly at Cinder. "You are very welcome, young lady."

With a nod towards Doc, I led Cinder out of his office. As we made our way through the halls of the Airship, I suddenly came to a halt, to which Cinder looked at me with near alarm.

"I need to drop something off with the Lieutenant, then we'll head back to my quarters, alright?" I told her. "Growing girls need rest, and I need to go over a few things I uncovered today."

"Okay Mister Casper." Cinder nodded, calming down.

* * *

I saluted as I entered Ironwood's office. The man had obviously not eaten this evening, if the mountain of paperwork and empty coffee pot on his desk was anything to go by. His eyes darted towards me, and then to Cinder, before he spoke. "Archivist Schwartz, Miss Fall. Is there something you need?"

I slipped a hand into my pocket, and after approaching Ironwood's desk, placed the letter I'd found next to Cinder upon it. "I found this when I found Cinder, Sir. Figured I'd best hand it in to you."

Ironwood sat back in his chair, and raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't give this to me earlier?"

Jerking my head in Cinder's direction, I explained. "I believed I had more important matters, Sir. Such as ensuring the health of our young guest."

Lieutenant Ironwood held my gaze for a moment or three, before nodding in agreement. "That you did. That also brings us to a major point. What is it we should _do _with her?"

"Sir?" I didn't like where this was going.

"The obvious route would be to place her into the foster system upon our return to Atlas." Ironwood said. "Not an ideal option, but it is nonetheless the most obvious one."

_I knew that was coming. I knew it._

"..Lieu-..._James." _I used his first name for emphasis, protocols be damned. "Do you know how utterly _shit _our foster system is?"

Ironwood stared at me for a few moments, before closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. "I do actually."

I froze. "You...You do?"

James reopened his eyes, and smiled sadly. "My past as an FSB is not something I often disclose, Archivist Schwartz. Needless to say, I am _well aware _of how...woefully inadequate the system is."

"...FSB?" I asked carefully. This was entirely uncharted territory for me after all. _This _was not part of canon information. At all.

"Foster System Brat, Archivist." Ironwood replied. "...Most FSB's end up as Blues."

"Ah." I will confess, there was very little else I could find myself to say to that. To think that all those fostered children ended up as simple frontline infantry was...disconcerting, to say the least. "I see."

An entirely awkward silence fell upon the room. I was unsure of how to respond to this new, unsettling information. Thankfully, Ironwood came to the rescue.

"...Would you be willing to become Miss Fall's legal guardian, then Archivist Schwartz?" Ironwood asked. "I would do so myself, but.."

"You're in the running for Captain, and a child would negatively affect that." I stated, a small, grateful smile on my face. I couldn't even blame him. There were only twenty Captain's in the entire Atlesian military after all, all of whom answered to _the _General, and the positions were unsurprisingly highly sought after. Given his canon self, James' rise from Lieutenant to Captain to General and-slash-to Headmaster must have been _very _swift. Canon is only twelve years away, after all.

"..Quite." Ironwood's reply was cool in tone, a curious mix of frustration, depression and honesty. "...A sad truth, but nonetheless the truth."

I glanced down at Cinder, who was clearly fighting back sleepiness, and dozens of thoughts ran through my head. _Did I really want to do this? Was this the right choice?..._and most importantly.._Am I fit to raise a child?_

I knelt down, and picked the little girl up. She quickly made herself comfortable in my arms, and slowly began to nod off. I looked back at the Lieutenant, who kept an expectant expression on his face. "..If I agree to this, I'll need-"

"...Done." Ironwood interrupted me, and held up a hand when I tried to speak again. "..Schwartz, you are not one to make frivolous requests. If you say you _need _something, then you will actually truly _need _it. Whatever it is you need, I shall sign off on."

"..A week off to get her settled in should be all I need" I replied plainly.

James looked at me with an odd expression. "...No money to buy her supplies?"

I smiled, my gaze falling to the child in my arms. I remained silent for a few moments, and nodded to myself. "...I should be alright. And speaking frankly sir, if I am going to do this, I'd rather do it properly."

Ironwood nodded in understanding. "Very well. But I want your word that you won't be stubborn about asking for help should you need it."

I nodded. "Done."

Ironwood nodded. "Very well. I shall get the paperwork readied for your signature. _That _is the least I can do for you, Archivist."

There was a silence, then something almost as unusual as suddenly becoming a foster father occurred.

James Ironwood actually _chuckled. _"I suppose you'll need to learn to cook then, Casper."

"I'm not Bruno, but I am capable of cooking for myself, thank you very much." I truly did. I allowed myself to cast my mind back to days off, and my apartment filling with the smells of various attempts at making food from my original world. "Cooking for one more, and a child at that shouldn't be a problem, Sir."

I see Ironwood pause for a moment, before he realised who I was talking about, and a half amused, half annoyed look crossed his face. ".._.Corporal Shen_ should be addressed correctly whilst in the field. Regardless of his personal preference for informality, Archivist."

I grinned. "Of course sir. Thank you for reminding me."

"...You are welcome, Archivist Schwartz." Ironwood replied, the ghost of a good natured smile on his face. "..Dismissed. Send Adjutant Vocino in on your way out, if you would."

I nodded, and took a half bow given my lack of free hand. "Of course, Sir. Have a good evening."

Ironwood smiled, and nodded in return. "And you, Archivist."

* * *

The Lieutenant watched the Archivist leave. He leaned forward, picked up his mug from his desk and took a gulp of coffee, before placing it back onto his desk with a sigh.

Things had gotten complicated fast. This was supposed to be a simple 'Search, Explore and Catalogue' mission. And yet…

_And yet.._

He smiled. Archivist Casper Schwartz. A curious individual, to be sure. When he first read the man's file, it had pricked his suspicions. Granted, a man with absolutely no past or records...or any evidence that he had existed at all before being found in that snow drift would rouse suspicion in _any _sane person. But after working with him a few times, that had faded. Schwartz didn't care much for politics, as far as he could tell. He cared about doing the job he was paid to do, to the utmost of his ability. He wasn't an overzealous patriot, like many in the military, and vehemently disapproved of 'altering history' just to suit a political point.

The only thing Schwartz lacked, just like he himself lacked, was a storied name. He was the first Ironwood, and a former FSB to boot. The older families, almost all of which had been nobility before the abolition of the monarchy, still held immense sway over politics even now. A 'first generation' could consider themselves lucky if they managed to get even one family backing them in their bid to be on the Atlesian Council, much less _remain _on it.

Ironwood's eyes drifted to the letter that Schwartz had brought to him. He moved to read it, but at that moment, Adjutant Vocino walked in, snapping off a salute as she did so. As part of Military Admin, her uniform had Orange highlights, but lacked any sort of armour."Sir!"

Quickly pocketing the letter, the Lieutenant's face turned neutral. He stood up, and moved around his desk to address the Adjutant in a more appropriate manner.

"...Recall anyone we have in the field." Ironwood ordered. "I want to be in the air first thing tomorrow morning. We're going home."

"Yes sir."


	6. Welcome to Atlas 1

I had let Cinder take my bed that night. Frankly the little girl needed it, so I found myself asleep in my chair, with my jacket as a blanket. It wasn't all that comfortable, but it was restful enough. I even managed to finish off what little documentation I had yet to the previous evening. It was nothing important, if one was being frank. But it needed to be done, I had a week off to look forward to, even if most of it would be letting Cinder settle in, given the only clothes she had were the ones Doc found for her. A week off was a week off, after all. I had been tired when I finally let myself sleep, and somehow managed to remain so on a roller chair.….right up until some _poor and unfortunate _soul hammered on my door before the sun had truly risen. I snorted myself awake and slipped my jacket back on, before opening the door. "...Yes?"

The person that greeted me was Adjutant Vocino, the woman from the previous night that Ironwood had me send in after me. She had a stoic expression on her face as she addressed me. "Archivist Schwartz, the Lieutenant has called everyone to the dining hall."

I blinked, before nodding. "Alright...now, Adjutant Vocino?"

"Yes, Archivist Schwartz. You have approximately five minutes. Failure to be present will result in appropriate disciplinary action." She curtly replied, before saluting and moving on to the next room, and repeating the process before I could respond.

I glanced over my shoulder. Cinder was still sleeping, and seemingly deeply so. I let out a soft sigh, smoothed out my uniform, and strode out of my room. Whilst leaving Cinder alone wasn't ideal, I was of the opinion that letting the poor girl to just sleep was probably far kinder than waking her up just to hear things she probably wouldn't understand yet.

I made my way through the halls of the airship, and entered the dining hall. Each airship was built to an identical design, so once someone managed to learn how to get around one, they never needed to worry about learning a different layout. Thankfully, I wasn't the last one to arrive. More people entered after me, most of them hiding yawns and sighs.

"Casper!" A voice called out as someone approached me. "Good morning."

"Bruno." I turned to greet him with a smile. "Good morning to you too."

The Panda Faunus smiled in return, and glanced down at my side. "No Little Lady here?"

"Cinder? No, I'm letting her sleep." I told him. "The Brothers know she needs it."

"Indeed, I can understand that." He nodded. "Good to know she's in good hands."

I raised an eyebrow at that. It wasn't supposed to be known yet. "And how do you kno-"

"Our Lieutenant would never _willingly _put a girl as…..damaged, as Cinder is through our foster system." Bruno said. "And given _you _are pretty much the only one that she's hung around with without her freaking the fuck out, _you _are the only real choice to look after her."

_Oh. That makes a lot of sense.._

We made small talk for a few minutes, talking about our plans for the next few days and the like. Bruno, it seemed, was remaining with Ironwood and headed straight on to the Lieutenant's next deployment. Wherever that might be, right now. I was of the opinion that that was a good thing, due to Ironwood's anti-racist standpoint.

"Good morning!" Speaking of, Ironwood's voice silenced the din in the room, and brought me out of my thoughts. "I apologise for doing this before we've all really had a chance to wake up. But I think I speak for all of us when I say that I wish to get out of the middle of nowhere and back to civilization."

There was a quiet rumble of acknowledgement, before Ironwood continued. "Our mission to investigate this ruin and its properties is, hereby complete. We have enough samples and pictures for the Science Bureau to figure it out. Atlas thanks you for your service and assistance in this matter."

"Now that official stuff is out of the way." Ironwood continued with a wry smile. "Let's get ourselves the hell out of here, and back home. In the sky in ten minutes, Ladies and Gentlemen, and we might make it home for a late breakfast. Get to it!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" I, and the rest of the expedition spoke as one, before we filed out of the dining hall. Thankfully, as an Archivist, there is nothing I needed to actually do, save maybe 'keep out of the way'.

As a result, I made my way back to my room. Not just to ensure Cinder didn't panic about waking up on her own, but to also pack up my things. Given I'll need to go and get some paperwork sorted out, being able to go home as quickly as possible afterwards is..something I am looking forward to greatly.

My little apartment wasn't just where I lived, it is my _home _now too. Frankly, despite its inbuilt racism, classism and a whole host of other problems, I'm almost grateful that I arrived in Atlas and not any other Kingdom of Remnant. Whilst it is by no means mentally healthy, the expected, and _learnable_ emotional restraint that is part of Atlesian Social Culture is probably the only reason I've not completely broken down at being lost in this world. And given that sort of thing would probably result in some Murdery Murder Monster of Murder appearing and ripping my throat out in Remnant, I am genuinely grateful for that fact.

I arrived back in my quarters, and thankfully, Cinder was still peacefully asleep. So I simply began to clear my things away as quietly as I could.

Soon, there was a quiet rumble as the engines came to life, and barely a lurch as the airship took off a few moments later. It is a strange thing to fly in near silence, given how loud planes are. But not unpleasant. I had never liked flying before, but now I can at least find it tolerable.

"M-Mister Casper?"

_Ah. She's awake._

"Hey sleepyhead." I turned and smiled at her warmly. "Feel better?"

She nodded, and rubbed her eyes. "...W-What's going on, Mister Casper?"

"We're flying, Cinder." I told her with a grin. "Atlas is a city that floats in the sky. So we need to fly to get there."

"Oh.."

An idea forms in my mind, and I grin. "Come here, I want to show you something."

The small girl threw her blanket off, and scrambled to my side. She let out a soft gasp as she saw the sight out of the window.

It would almost be beautiful, were it not for the knowledge that the desolate, snowy land below us was _infested _by Grimm, and almost utterly lifeless. Not even grass was growing in the expanse below us. The Temple truly had been in the middle of nowhere.

If I had to guess, by the look of absolute awe on her face, Cinder found it to be-

"It's pretty!"

Exactly that.

"It is indeed, Cinder. That is the 'White Sea of Solitas'." I smiled, pointedly neglecting to inform her that, in the days of the Kingdom of Mantle, most criminals were exiled to this vast emptiness. Their various demises were...predictable. Some things she could learn about when she's older. "It is very pretty."

* * *

Cinder 'helped' me with packing my things away. She displayed a curiosity prevalent in all children, thank the Brothers. _Something even her 'Mother' couldn't take away from her. Good. _Whilst, sadly unsurprisingly at this point, she couldn't read, she did ask about every document she passed over to me. I answered as best I could, since there is only so far I can simplify things, even for a child.

That, and certain things _are _classified. Even to a child.

I managed to string this entire process along for a few hours. Given I intend to drop my things off at home and take Cinder out for breakfast and shopping, the fact that she hadn't said she was hungry yet was…decidedly useful. But at the same time, it was also deeply _troubling. _Brothers willing, she'll never go hungry again. Not if I get my way.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sight out of my window. Lights and smoke and..._home._

"There it is.." I declared with a smile, as the city...as _home _came into view. Cinder scrambled onto my lap, and stared out of the window.

"What's that Mister Casper?" She asked with wonderment in her eyes. When I didn't respond for a few moments, she slipped her hand into mine. "...M-Mister Casper?"

"That, Cinder..." I squeezed her hand reassuringly, and smiled down at her. "...is Atlas."


	7. Welcome to Atlas 2

True to his word, Ironwood had the paperwork ready when we landed. Myself and Cinder had needed to go to his office to meet with someone from the Atlesian equivalent of Child Services. But whilst the Official joined us started off as overly detached, and perhaps even bored, he eventually made a good point. It was rare that a single parent fostered a child, and despite the good word of Ironwood, he was still obligated to investigate as he would in any other case. Something I couldn't, and _wouldn't _fault him for.

The whole meeting took half an hour, and by the end of it, I was officially recognised as the legal guardian of one Cinder Fall. What this meant had had to be explained to Cinder a number of times, not surprising given her age, but she had summed up her feelings with a simple statement: "I want to stay with Casper!"

And that, as they say, was that.

* * *

Cinder held my hand tightly for the entire journey from the Military Headquarters to my apartment block. Unlike with the Airship, she didn't look around at her surroundings, nor at the other people in the streets. She kept her eyes on the ground, and kept squeezing my hand for reassurance. Thankfully, because it was late in the morning, most of the streets were empty. Something for which I was immensely grateful. I _really _did not want to have to explain _why _the child I was with was acting so nervous.

Soon enough, _Epsilon Heights _came into view. A nondescript tower of white-grey brick and glass, near identical to all the others that surrounded it. It was pretty much the same as an apartment block down in Mantle, except for the fact that it was here in Atlas. Which meant that the exterior was clean, and was cleaned every month or so rather than every year or so and, should they be needed, an engineer-slash-electrician would come the following day rather than a few days later.

It wasn't fantastic, but it could be _a lot _worse. I'd spent my first few months in Remnant sleeping in _very _cheap hotels, and the less said about _that _period of my life the better.

Cinder outright refused to get into the elevator to my floor, and was even _vocal _in her refusal. So, whilst it took what felt like half an hour, we took the stairs up to the ninth floor. The first day was _not _the time to drop Cinder in the deep end in order to face her fears.

Soon enough, we reached my front door. I did have to explain _how _an apartment worked to Cinder, but honestly, it wasn't the first question she'd asked me that day, and I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

"Here we go, Cinder. Apartment 9D." I told her. "This is us."

I unlocked the front door and let out an almost relieved breath as I stepped inside as the scent and atmosphere and _feel _of home washed over me. Almost nothing I owned here was overly expensive, I couldn't afford to live in luxury on my salary, but it was comfortable, it was warm, and it was _mine._

Leading Cinder inside, I set my bag down, and closed the door behind us. Resisting the urge to simply slump onto the couch, I knelt down to be near enough face-to-face with the child that was still holding my hand tightly.

"Alright Cinder." I began as the child's attention turned once more to me. "I'm going to unpack, and then we'll go out for breakfast. We'll see if we can't get in a bit of shopping for you too."

_Clothes, Food, Things for a child's bedroom, Toiletries…..Books..._definitely _books..._I mentally listed off what'd I'd..._we'd _need to get. I figured I didn't have a hope in hell of getting _everything _we'll need today, but we should at least get the majority of it sorted out. We did have a whole week before I was due back at work after all.

"It _does _involve us going out at meeting people." I continued, and Cinder's golden eyes widened in alarm. "But I promise that I will be with you every step of the way."

"..P-Promise?"

"..I promise, Cinder." And I meant it, of course.

She stared at me for a few moments, before nodding with a quiet "O-Okay, Mister Casper."

I smiled. "Come on. This is your new home, remember? I'll give you a tour."

* * *

The tour predictably didn't take all that long. Not surprising given my apartment is basically four rooms, but also because I wanted to head back out fairly quickly.

The kitchen-lounge, being the room that the front door opens into, was the first one I showed Cinder around.

The kitchen area itself was small, and having the washing machine _and _tumble dryer was still decidedly strange to me. But it did what I needed it to, which was the main thing. It was smaller than I was used to, but not so small that I couldn't pull off making more...complex meals when the mood hit me.

The lounge area had a television, a couch and an armchair with a footrest. Given I had lived alone up until this point, I really didn't need further than that. At the far end of the room, I'd long since set up an office area. Sure, it was pretty much a desk, swivel chair and computer, but for all intents and purposes it was my 'office'. Cinder, being as young as she was, didn't care much for the technology, but the chair….She actually _laughed _when I spun her around on it. True, they were little more than amused giggles, but laughter is laughter!

I opted to go to the spare room next. Given I intended to turn it into her bedroom, I was eager to show it to Cinder before the other two rooms. I opened the door, and led her inside. Boxes were piled upon boxes, the curtains remained closed, and the walls were a frankly hideous shade of grey. Privately, I couldn't truly recall what was in even _half _of the boxes inside. Having this room was thankfully convenient to store them away. It would certainly be..._interesting, _to see what they contained.

"This will be your room." I told her. "I'll need to clear out the boxes but-"

"..D-Do I get to pick which box to sleep in?" Cinder interrupted me, with an almost heartbreakingly happy look on her face. "Mama let me do that when we were travelling."

"No Cinder…"I sighed, and _tried _my absolute best not to imagine an incredibly inventive way to kill Luna Fall...and failed utterly. "You'll have a bed, of course. Along with other furniture. We can paint the walls too, if you'd like. Anything's better than this..muddy grey."

"...Red?" Cinder asked hopefully.

I raised an eyebrow, and fought back a grin. "...If that's what you'd like, Cinder."

"Yay!"


	8. Welcome to Atlas 3

We headed out about an hour later. Once more, Cinder refused to use the elevator, and I didn't question it further. If I had to guess, I would say she's claustrophobic. _Another _issue to add to the list.

I led her out of the apartment block and into the residents parking lot where my car awaited. I'll admit I rarely used it, given how close to my place of work I lived. But having a vehicle that could take me into the city made it easier when I needed to buy food and the like. It was, in essence, the Remnant equivalent of a smart car. A small, practical vehicle that got me where I needed to go, and back home again.

Unlocking the car, I opened the door and ushered Cinder in. I strapped her in (and added another thing to the list of things to buy, that being a booster seat), and soon, we were away. It wouldn't take all that long to get into the inner city..and the shopping district. The City of Atlas, despite how futuristic it looked (at least to me), has a fairly simple layout. Apartment towers were in one area, private estates in another. Shopping and restaurants were together, and the education system in general had an area all to itself. There was an entertainment area too, that covered everything from sport stadiums to theatres and everything in between. More than once, for example, myself and a few of my coworkers had found ourselves paintballing at some ungodly hour of the morning...whilst more than a little inebriated.

Atlas _Academy _(Brother's this place could get confusing. Whoever's idea it was to name the academy, city _and _kingdom the same thing should have been shot. Or fired. One of the two.) was situated on the central hill of the city, looking down upon the entire city.

Cinder was quiet as we travelled, her eyes focused on the city around us. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her hand twitching, as though it was waiting to once more slip into my own. Had I become her 'safety blanket' already?

* * *

First things first though, _breakfast. _Although given the time, it was probably close to a late morning coffee break. Of course, there was no way in hell I was going to give a five year old caffeine. Not just because _I _had a mild caffeine addiction already, but because I'm _fairly _certain it's unhealthy-slash-unsafe for a young child to drink caffeine.

So it was that we found ourselves in _Café Rica. _It, like most of the cafés in Atlas, was part of a chain. The smell of freshly ground coffee and warm, baked pastries hung heavy in the air, along with the sounds of the general hubbub of daily life.

Myself and Cinder were currently sitting in a small booth, with the young girl at my side currently enjoying her very first hot chocolate, along with a still warm croissant. I opted, unsurprisingly, for coffee. Given the pleased sounds she was making, Cinder was quite enjoying her first breakfast under my care.

I sipped my drink, and let out a contented sigh. It was doubtless going to be a long day, for the both of us. Given that a little over ten hours ago we were still in the middle of nowhere, and we'd yet to even begin shopping, it was almost a certainty that we'd both be absolutely exhausted by the end of it.

"Mister Casper?" Cinder's voice drew me out of my thoughts. I glanced to my side, and was met with her golden eyes.

"Yes, Cinder?" I asked with a smile. "Is something the matter?"

"Is it always this noisy?"

I chuckled, and gently tousled Cinder's hair. "..It can be louder, Cinder."

"Oh."

I smiled as she settled back into a comfortable quiet as she continued to eat. Taking another sip of coffee, I cleared my throat. "Cinder. Do you want to know what we're going to do today?"

The little girl turned to look at me again, and nodded.

"We're going to get you some clothes first." I explained. "Then we'll order some furniture for your room. And on our way home we'll go and buy food."

"...A-And red paint?"

"Ah! Yes, thank you for reminding me." I grin, trying not to chuckle at the pleased expression on Cinder's face. "We'll be getting red paint too."

"Mhm!"

* * *

Cinder once more held my hand as we both wandered from the café to our next destination. She, whilst not looking at the people, did look around at the different stores that surrounded us. I was happy enough to answer her questions when she asked, although most of what she asked was what each store sold.

The first thing on our list was clothes.

Thankfully, the salesperson was...understanding of my situation. Which is almost somewhat worrying, given my situation could be summed up with the phrase 'random mystery child'. Was that sort of thing more common than I realised?

It was only after that train of thought went through my head that it dawned on me what she actually meant. A shy child with a single..guardian. I could _easily _see how that could be a common occurrence.

It took time, but eventually we'd picked out a fortnight's worth of clothes. It was inevitable that we'd need more for Cinder had properly settled in, but it was a decent start, and due to my week off, if I decided we needed to go and buy more, it was an easy enough thing to drive into the city to do so (that, and the fact my car is a small one that could only carry so much).

So, holding hands with Cinder with one hand, and carrying our bags with the other, we began to make our way back to the car, only for Cinder to come to a dead stop, and tug on my arm when we were about halfway there.

I stopped, and looked down at her with a questioning smile. She, with obvious hesitation in her eyes, pointed at something in a store window.

It was a teddy bear. Brown in colour, with black button eyes.

_...That thing's bigger than she is! _I opened my mouth to question if she _truly _wanted it, but, given the hopeful look in her eyes, I found my protest swiftly dying on my tongue.

"...Would you like that bear, Cinder?"

She nodded.

"...Alright then."


	9. Welcome to Atlas 4

We had to return home to drop off both Cinder’s clothes, and her new bear (which she had spent the entire journey happily cuddling). On the way back, however, I did stop into a furniture store to see about ordering Cinder what she needed for her room.

Whilst she hadn’t been at all enthusiastic to leave her new friend in the car, Cinder had a small smile on her face as she followed me around the store. The sales assistant, a teenager that is probably just working here to pay for college, watched us with a faint smile on their face. It took a while, mainly because shopping for furniture is  _ mind-numbingly  _ boring for a child, but we eventually decided on what we wanted.

But that was probably not the most important thing we discovered here. Cinder had said she wanted to paint her room red, so I don’t know why I was so surprised when she found the shade of red that was linked to her in canon. She seemed even giddy about finding it, so of course I got it for her when I placed an order for furniture. The child was nothing but smiles as we headed back to the car. The furniture would be delivered to my apartment about two days later, but given there wasn’t a delivery  _ time,  _ it probably meant that I’d have to spend all day at home.

* * *

So it was that we found ourselves on the way to the local grocery store. ALDI (and I will admit that I almost had a heart attack seeing a store with the same name as one from my original world) wasn’t the most fancy of stores, but it was cheap, and the food was of decent quality. If and when I wanted to get higher quality ingredients, I would go to smaller, family run stores. Given how businesses often end up here, I’d much rather support those that actually need it rather than one of the big companies. The fact that most small businesses are run by Faunus is even more of a reason to support them. As we travelled, Cinder once more stared at the city around us.

Thankfully for my wallet, I wasn’t going to go overboard with dinner this evening. When we arrived, Cinder hurriedly dashed around the car to return her hand into mine. The parking lot is small compared to some in Atlas, but it is still a walk to actually get to the store. I picked out a shopping cart, and proceeded to lift Cinder up, and lowered her into it.

“It’s so you don’t get lost.” I told her when she looked at me quizzically. “There’s going to be a lot of people here, and I’d like to keep you safe. Alright?”

“...Alright, Mister Casper.” She nodded in vague understanding. “I don’t wanna be lost.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t be..” I reassured her, then grinned. “Plus, riding in a shopping cart can be fun.”

Cinder tilted her head, and blinked questioningly. I began pushing the trolley, and entered the store. I had a mental list of things I needed to get as I trundled around. When I picked things off of the shelves, I handed them to Cinder so she could place it down into the cart. I will admit, this was purely to keep her mentally occupied and not bored as most children are when they are taken to do grocery shopping.

Cinder asked about everything I handed off to her, and I answered as best I could. Admittedly, most of what she asked was ‘What are we going to use this for?’ or ‘What is this, Mister Casper?’.

It was her constant, adorable questioning that earned the both of us amused looks from the other customers around us. One of them, an elderly lady, came over and actually spoke to us. Cinder’s shyness around strangers came back strong, and she all but refused to meet her eyes, and answered her questions with one word answers. Thankfully the old lady wasn’t offended, and patted me on the shoulder for ‘Doing a damn fine job as a Father’ before she departed. It was..frankly a little bizarre to consider. It wasn’t an unpleasant thought, upon further reflection.

_ Cinder Schwartz. That does have a nice ring to it.  _ Of course, outright adoption was off the table right now. Given the strange legal systems here in Atlas, I would need to wait until Cinder is  _ at least seven  _ before I could fully adopt her. But...it would need to be her choice. If she’d prefer to remain as merely my foster kid, that would be fine by me.

Cinder asked more questions when we reached the checkout, mainly ‘How does it work’. Both myself and the woman that was serving as our cashier didn’t actually know the answer to that one. When disappointment began to form on Cinder’s face, I promised her we’d learn how at home.

She did wave at the woman as we left though!

* * *

When we arrived at home, Cinder proceeded to pick up her bear from where she had left it, and proceeded to collapse onto the couch, cuddling the bear sleepily. Before I had finished putting away the shopping, Cinder was peacefully snoozing away.

. I turned on the TV, which, once again in an odd twist, is still called a TV here, and sat myself down beside Cinder’s sleeping form as the screen came on.

_ “-s is Cherry Shire for Kingdom News with a special report.” _

I raised an eyebrow. It was a  _ rare  _ thing, even here, for an Atlesian news network to do a special report, so my attention immediately and completely fell onto the screen.

_ “An Airship has crashed deep into the Mistralli Wilderness. Details at this point are scarce, but unfortunately, it appears that survivors will be unlikely.  _ _ Among those on board were the Mistralli Tournament Champion, Peleus Nikos, along with his wife Thetis, and their daughter, Pyrrha.” _

It was at that precise moment that all my head summed up the news with a single, blunt thought.

_ ...WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!! _


	10. Welcome to Atlas 5

What the fuck. What the _actual _fuck.

I took several calming breaths, and tried not to curse aloud. The news had continued, but I honestly couldn't hear it thanks to the sudden pounding in my ears. Something about the upcoming _Nth _anniversary of something or other. I was desperately trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

_Was Pyrrha dead? Had this actually happened in canon, unlikely though that might be?_

I was thankful that Cinder was asleep so she cannot see me having a mini-meltdown. The last thing she needed to see was her guardian in such a state. She was fragile enough as it was, giving her another reason to freak out wasn't an option.

I slowly stood myself up, and headed into the kitchen. Tea. I _needed _tea. Atlesian I might be now, but I was and deep down always will be a Brit, tea can solve anything. Or at the very least calm things down enough to think rationally. (It is what got me through University, after all. That and a fuck tonne of other caffeine products, alcohol, stubbornness and more sleepless nights than I'd care to remember.)

I filled the kettle, and as I waited for it to boil, splashed water over my face in a vague bid to calm myself down.

It...shouldn't surprise me. The Brothers knew I'd probably already thrown canon waaay off the rails simply by doing the decent thing and taking Cinder in, in addition to my very existence. It shouldn't surprise me that canon would remain in its 'off the rails' state.

But regardless, when something was shocking, it was shocking. It...shouldn't do. I didn't know her personally. People, as bad and near twisted as it sounds, don't normally feel a deep sadness when people they don't personally know, with the possible exception of national tragedies.

I sighed, and enjoyed the sound of the kettle boiling away, the simple sound providing me with some measure of calm and normality. Once more, I found myself grateful that emotional suppression was practically part of Atlesian culture. Being able to rapidly get a handle on feelings in general was immensely handy (both in this situation, and in not calling the Murderous Murder Monsters of Murder down upon mine and Cinder's heads. I'm fairly certain that'd lose me my guardianship of her quite rapidly indeed).

_Back to the matter at hand. _Resigning myself to the fact that there was quite literally nothing I could do about 'The Nikos Situation' now, I sighed and prepared myself tea. It'd probably be a good idea to start work on dinner at some point, although I didn't know what food Cinder actually liked aside from pasta and pastries. And alas, whilst those things were good and tasty, one couldn't actually _live _on them...not for long, at any rate.

So despite the fact that it was obviously a measure to distract myself, I was soon rooting around in my cupboards and the fridge looking for something suitable. Even if I made some of everything, it'd give me some idea of what my little guest ate. The fact that it gave me an excuse to take Cinder out shopping for food again tomorrow and trying to get her to interact with other people was an added bonus. Even a smile, shy or not, could be considered a victory at this point.

I nodded to myself. That was something resembling a plan, at least. The washing up would be a damn nightmare, but it didn't seem right to get takeout on the first day Cinder was here. Only a home cooked meal could truly do on such an occasion. Pizza (or more likely, Mistralli. There were a number of those nearby.) could wait until another day.

I took a deep breath, and stretched out my arms until they gave way to a near pleasant 'click'. Pots and pans and wooden spoons soon found themselves on a side counter, along with more food items than I honestly care to count right now. But I ran over a mental checklist of what I actually wanted to prepare, and what I actually had.

_Rice, check. Bread, check. Meat, check. Eggs, check. Vegetables, check….Cake or Pancakes?_

Now there was a thought. Desert would be a good way to welcome her here. A mountain of pancakes, with syrup and whipped cream and...

..and I was getting ahead of myself. All I needed to do was make the rest of dinner first. I sighed. All I had wanted was tea and a distraction.

_I'd got the latter at least. _I thought with a faint smile. _And if by some miracle I could pull it off without waking CInder up, all the better._

* * *

Cinder Fall felt funny.

Not 'ha-ha' funny, funny 'weird'.

She couldn't tell what it was. She hasn't hurt. Or tired. Or hungry. She was pretty sure she wasn't unwell. So what was it?

Sitting herself up and rubbing her eyes, she looked around the room. Her stuff bear was thankfully still at her side, and the TV was still on, although she could quite understand what the people on it were talking about. But the man was in a suit, so Cinder surmised that he was important, thus whatever it was he was talking about was also important. If it was important, that meant that Mister Casper was probably already aware of it. It was on, so he had to have been watching, right?

She looked around and spied Mister Casper in the kitchen. She got up, holding her bear's hand, and sidled up to his side.

"Mister Casper?" He was nice. He would know what was wrong. He would tell her.

He turned around, wooden spoon in hand. "Cinder?" He asked in a tone Cinder hadn't heard from anyone but Nana Ess and Miss Tabitha. "Is something wrong?"

So she told him, and was as detailed as she could, just as Miss Tabitha had taught her. She wasn't hurt, tired, hungry or unwell. She didn't understand what it was.

Mister Casper knelt down and smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Little Cinder." He said. "It means you feel safe."

Cinder decided she liked the feeling.

* * *

**I’m not entirely happy with this one. But given the choice of moving on a few days or showing Casper’s reaction to the last chapter’s climax plus a bit of domesticity, I opted for the latter.**

**Up next is an arc I’m calling ‘Atlesian Politics 101’, so expect canon typical racism, politicians being politicians and Cinder being adorable. It’ll be a short arc, but then we’ll probably hit the first timeskip.**


	11. Atlesian Politics 101 1

Lieutenant James Ironwood drained what was left of his coffee, and let out a deep sigh. After hours of filling out paperwork with Adjutant Vocino and attending meetings with his superiors, they were down to the very last thing that needed to be dealt with before he could actually go home.

Ordinarily, he would have left it until the following morning, when He could give a more detailed report, but Captain Albus Hawthorn, Senior Captain of the Air Fleet, (and the Captains of both Military Admin and Archive) could not be left waiting for very long.

So it was already early evening by the time they got to reading the letter that Archivist Schwartz had found with young Cinder. The 'random mystery child' as the younger man had put it had caused less problems with her existence than she did by actually being where she was. Whilst thankfully an entirely a rare occurrence, a child without any traceable history or family _wasn't _unusual enough to faze the Military. In areas where bandit raids were more common, it was all but expected that the Blues would find at least one or two children in the aftermath.

But that was _not _what was concerning...and angering his Captain. No, what Hawthorn was _most _infuriated about was that someone had apparently known about the ruin and its properties _and not told Atlas._ True, Hawthorn had little connection to the Science Bureau beyond what was professional, but even he could appreciate the possibility of never needing to worry about the Grimm again.

Although in Hawthorn's case, it was more the power and influence it would gain Atlas rather than the fact lives would be saved that irked the Captain more. For an older, post-UE Captain, having some semblance of Atlesian superiority...or possibly even _supremacy, _was worth as many lives as it took to achieve. That someone on Solitas hadn't allowed such a state to exist was likely near enough to treason or treachery in his mind.

Right now though, Ironwood was trying desperately to keep a lid on his anger and disgust as he read through the offending letter.

_My daughter_

_I know not when you will read this, or even if our lady will allow it. I pray she does._

_This was not abandonment, but a blessing, my sweet one. Always remember that. To serve our Goddess in person is the ultimate honour in this world. I pray that I shall see you rise to glory before I die._

_Your mother,_

_Luna Fall_

"Adjutant Vocino." Ironwood spoke, trying to keep his voice calm and even. "What do you make of this.._thing_?"

The Adjutant glanced over the letter, and remained silent for nearly a full minute.

"...A cult perhaps?" She eventually offered hesitantly. "The fact that Archivist Schwartz found her on the altar would lend credence to that theory. I'd suggest a Bandit Queen from Vacuo or Mistrall were it not for the use of the word 'Goddess'. The Brothers know even Bandits would not risk such..sacreligious declarations."

Ironwood inclined his head. "That makes about as much sense as I think we're going to achieve today. I'll finish up a preliminary report..._without _using the words 'Child Sacrifice in Solitas'."

"Agreed sir." Vocino replied with the faintest of smiles. "I cannot imagine that.._declaration _would gain you many friends with the Board, sir."

_Brothers, don't I know it. _Ironwood thought with a grim smile. "That should at least allow us a few days to actually provide a more….comprehensive answer. And allow us not to want to strangle someone just by reading this."

"Yes sir." The Adjutant paused, and cleared her throat. "..What of Luna Fall, sir?"

A dark look crossed Ironwood's face. "..I'll put in a note with the Yellows. But without actually knowing what she looks like, I very much doubt there is much they'll actually be able to do."

"...I assumed so, sir."

The Lieutenant let out a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. "...I'll get this wrapped up. You can go home, Adjutant."

"..Are you certain sir?" She asked. "I truly do not mind remaining.."

"I'm sure." He grinned a little. "There's little point in _both _of us to be late going home tonight."

The Adjutant held his gaze for a few moments, before giving a reluctant nod. She packed her things away, and stood up from her desk. "..Have a good evening, James."

"..And you, Jade."

* * *

In all honesty, I really should have seen it coming.

Whilst Cinder got herself ready for bed, I had dug out a spare blanket and a few pillows from the 'Room of Many Boxes'. I was, after all, sleeping on the sofa until Cinder's room was set up. It wasn't that big an issue. I'd slept on the couch for the first few months of buying my apartment before I earned up enough to properly furnish a bedroom. It wasn't uncomfortable, but the sooner Cinder's room was ready, the better.

The little girl had eaten dinner in contented silence, not being overly picky with what she ate. Privately, I hoped that this was due to her having genuine preferences, and not just that '_the choice Luna Fall gave her was eat or starve'. _She had quite clearly enjoyed the pancakes though.

Whilst I didn't exactly have any books to read her at bedtime, I managed to pull off a highly Remnantified version of _Goldilocks_, so I could at least be pleased with myself for that. I tucked her in, and after a warm 'Goodnight', I departed the room, I eased the door closed as quietly as I could.

As I did so, I could have sworn I heard a "..G'night, Mister Casper".

I began to _finally _make myself a cup of tea, and soon settled onto the sofa. There was a documentary on the old Mantellian Monarchy I had wanted to see for a while, and now was as good a time as any to see it.

But not even fifteen minutes after I had closed the door to my room, however, did it slowly creak open. And with all the subtlety of a baby Polar Bear painted bright red (that is to say, none whatsoever), Cinder slipped into the main room, dragging her bear along behind her. I stood up, and strode over to her, a concerned look upon my face.

"Can't sleep, Cinder?" I asked her.

Cinder shook her head.

I smiled kindly, and offered her a hand which she took almost instantaneously. "...Alright. Let's see if we can't fix that, hm?"

She smiled, and followed me back to the sofa, and soon curled herself up at my side. I'll admit, I was tempted to carry her back to bed...but truthfully, I didn't have the heart to do so.

It was only going to be for one night, after all.

* * *

**Fun fact: Adjutant Vocino is named after the voice actress of the Adjutant from Starcraft 2, Anna Vocino.**


	12. Atlesian Politics 101 2

It was not for one night.

The second night she was with me, she lasted twenty minutes before ‘sneaking’ out of her temporary room. A  _ whopping  _ five minutes longer than the previous night.

We had spent that second day quietly settling in, and, simply in case of emergencies, introduced Cinder to my neighbours.  _ Epsilon Heights  _ was home to a variety of different households, from elderly couples to students to human-faunus couples and everything in between. 

In my case, my neighbour on one side was an elderly Faunus gentleman, Mr Winston. He had what looked like dog ears and greying hair, and was always impeccably dressed, even first thing in the morning or some unholy hour of the evening. From what little he had told me in our occasional meetings, he had once been part of Special Operations, but had retired when the previous General had done. He was a pleasant man, if a tad eccentric. But given most Greys ended up with some sort of eccentricity, that was to be expected. And let’s face it, doesn’t everyone wish for a badass retired spy for a neighbour to some degree?

On the other side, my neighbours are a group of University students. Whilst none of them were training to be Huntsmen or Huntresses, they were all smart and mature enough to understand the bare-bones version of the circumstances that brought Cinder under my care. And given how much they were cooing over Cinder, getting them to look after her should the need arise was almost certainly...well, certain.

Now, early on the third day, I found myself quietly removing boxes out of the ‘Room of Many Boxes’, in preparation for the delivery of furniture for Cinder’s room. Thanks to the miracle of flat pack furniture, it wouldn’t be  _ too  _ difficult to get her room ready for that night. The red paint that Cinder was so eager to select would only take about an hour or two to dry.

I had let Cinder continue sleeping. Firstly because in my eyes, she could do with more sleep. And secondly, because in all honesty, it would be a  _ lot  _ easier to move boxes  _ without  _ a small child following me around. Sweet though she is, Cinder  _ is  _ only five. I’ll get her to help with painting, but it was probably a good plan to let her watch whatever passed for children’s TV here as I put her furniture together. 

It was after I finished moving the last box out that I found Cinder, now awake, staring at my bookcase, full of the many random books and leaflets I had either collected or had coalesced on my desk. Most were informational, but the odd one or two were fiction. It was odd, seeing what passed as fiction in another world. But it was entertaining, nonetheless.

  
  
  
  


“Morning Cinder.” I greeted cheerfully, and crouched down next to her. “What are you looking at?”

“The books, Mister Casper.” Cinder replied. “What are they about?”

_ Knew that was coming.  _ “Lots of things, Cinder.” I explained. “Some of it is for work, others are for pleasure reading. A smaller number of them are fiction..err...stories. Most of it is about history”

“Oh.” The small child had an odd look on her face for a moment. “What is it you do, Mister Casper? For work?”

I blinked, and took a few seconds to decide on my wording, to make it easier for her to actually understand. That was how my grandmother would answer my questions when I was a kid myself, and that was how I always made an effort to copy.

“...I am part of the Military Archive.” I eventually told her with a calm smile. “Or rather, I write about military operations and decisions.”

She looked at me with wide eyes but before she could reply, her stomach grumbled loudly. An embarrassed look swiftly appeared on her face.

“...Want breakfast?” I asked with a barely concealed grin.

“Mhm! Yes please, Mister Casper!”

* * *

  
  
  
  


Albus Hawthorn, Senior Captain of the Air Fleet eyed the Lieutenant that stood across his desk from him with a mildly irritated expression. He himself was stout, bald, and mustachioed, and wore the green highlighted uniform of the Air Fleet.

On his desk was the report that Ironwood and an Adjutant had written, and it was this report that was the source of his irritation.

“I am no fool, Lieutenant Ironwood.” Hawthorn sighed as he began speaking. “I am able understand what  _ isn’t  _ being said.”

“I...am certain that I do not know what you mean, Sir.”

“Cease being diplomatic for five minutes, James.” Hawthorn snapped. “I am referring to the fact that ‘Child Sacrifice’ is implied yet not overtly mentioned. I would know  _ why. _ ”

“...Because I believed it to be.. _ indelicate. _ ” Ironwood said in a careful tone. “It is not something I would assume that the Board would want  _ implied  _ to be happening in Solitas, right under our noses, Sir.”

Hawthorn stared at James, before nodding in agreement once. “Acceptable.”

Silence fell upon the office for a full minute, as the two soldiers held each other’s gazes.

“This...Archivist Schwartz. The one that is caring for this ‘Cinder Fall’.” Hawthorn began. “...Trustworthy?”

“..From what I have seen, Archivist Schwartz is  _ entirely  _ trustworthy, sir.” Ironwood replied. “Nothing he has done, to my knowledge, indicates otherwise.”

“..Good. You never can tell with those Archivist types. Always ready to ‘edit’ history when it gets..inconvenient for the higher-ups.” Hawthorn grumbled before letting out a sigh. “Go on, you are dismissed, Lieutenant Ironwood. Atlas thanks you for your service in this matter.”

The younger man snapped off a salute, and turned to march off.

“Oh, James?”

“Sir?” Ironwood paused at the door frame.

“Fiona Moss has announced her intention to retire as Headmistress of Atlas Academy. I have put your name forward to replace her.” The Captain shrugged. “Although frankly, your election to that position is decidedly unlikely, I’m afraid.”

Ironwood stayed silent for a few moments, before inclining his head. “..I am grateful for the consideration regardless, Sir.”

“Hm..dismissed, Lieutenant.”

Hawthorn watched Ironwood close his office door and straightened out his uniform. He tapped a few buttons on his keyboard, and cleared his throat as a figure appeared on screen.

“..Albus?”

“...Ozpin.” The Captain greeted with a nod. “Something’s come up. We need to talk about the Fall Clan.”


	13. Atlesian Politics 101 3

“The Fall Clan?” The image of Ozpin questioned with a raised eyebrow. “An odd topic of discussion, especially out of the blue. Might I inquire as to  _ why _ ?”

Albus cleared his throat. Despite  _ legally  _ being older than the Headmaster, he was quite aware that the _ reality  _ was quite different. Had it been anyone else speaking to him with the strange, authoritative curiosity with which Ozpin spoke, he probably would have called them out on it. 

“...Acting on the information  _ you  _ provided, Atlas ‘discovered’ a ruin beyond the White Sea that appeared to repel Grimm.” Hawthorn stated, and didn’t bother commenting on the thin smile that was now on Ozpin’s face. “..Although why you  _ waited  _ to reveal its location and properties is beyond me.”

“...The Fall Clan?” Ozpin repeated without comment on his colleague’s complaint.

“..It appears that Luna Fall has turned on the Witch.” Albus said simply. “And before you get any ideas about... _ recruitment.. _ she left something else with the letter.  _ Her five year old daughter.  _ As an apparent ‘offering’.”

“...I see.” A momentary look of complete and utter disgust crossed Ozpin’s face. “I agree with your assessment, Albus. Luna Fall would make for an entirely unacceptable ally.”

_ That would hint you actually considered it for a moment.  _ Albus sighed. He understood that sometimes, more distasteful methods to deal with the enemy were warranted. But that was only ever  _ safe  _ when the one committing those actions had the complete and total trust of most if not all those in the Inner Circle.

“What do you know of the Fall Clan already, Albus?” The Headmaster asked. “There is little point in my telling you things you are already aware of.”

“Very well...Do you want me to be delicate, or would you prefer me to be to the point?” Hawthorn asked quietly.

“To the point, if you’d be so kind.” Ozpin replied. “I was in meetings with the Council late into the evening last night, and I am certain you are aware how... _ bothersome  _ they can get.”

“....Indeed. The Fall Clan are descended from Eliza Bathory, the Fall Maiden of approximately one hundred and thirty years ago.” Albus paused, but when Ozpin nodded, he continued, rattling off what he knew. “She was originally amongst your allies, trusted enough to even be counted amongst your Inner Circle. But she turned traitor, and slew both you and your then wife, along with a number of other members of the Inner Circle before fleeing to the Court of the Witch. It was then she took the name Eliza Fall. From that point on they have...or rather,  _ they served _ in Salem’s ‘Court’. After the death of Nyx Fall at the hands of Team HMMR, the power of the Fall Maiden came under your authority once more.”

“That is a concise version of things, yes.” Ozpin sighed. “Sadly, it is not a...unique set of circumstances that I have encountered over the years, merely the most recent.”

“Such is the nature of this conflict, Oz.” Hawthorn told him. “Fighting in the shadows. Swapping sides. Keeping the conflict secret from the wider world. Frankly, it is unsurprising that this has happened before.”

“It is however unusual for an ally of mine or the Witch to turn traitor and pursue their own goals.” Ozpin said quietly. “More often than not, they simply swap sides.”

Hawthorn paused. That  _ was  _ unusual, indeed. From what little he had gleaned from the histories of the Inner Circle, less than half a dozen had done what Ozpin was now speaking of. It would take someone incredibly bold..or inconceivably foolish to do so. “..I take it that concerns you?”

“..’Concerns’ is likely too extreme.” Ozpin sighed. “..It merely...rouses my curiosity.”

“I see.”

“What actions do you intend to take now?” The Headmaster asked. “With regards to Luna Fall?”

“...Beyond putting her on various security lists?” Albus let out a sigh. “There is little I  _ can  _ do, Ozpin. Luna Fall doesn’t really ‘exist’ to the rest of the world, much like her daughter.” The Captain went silent for a moment, before he continued. “I would have a pair of Hunters track her down.” Hawthorn said. “Perhaps Rose and Branwen, I have always found them to be reliable.”

“..Summer and Qrow are tracking someone else at the present time.” Ozpin told him. “As such, they are unavailable.”

“Might I ask what it is they are doing?”

“..I am afraid that that is a decidedly… _ personal  _ matter, Albus.” Came Ozpin’s reply, in a tone that brooked no argument.

“I see...it must be greatly important, do send them my best wishes then. In which case, I am deeply tempted to deploy Specialist Schokolade in their stead, if only to see if we cannot find and keep track of her. If anyone can find her from next to no evidence, it's Bianca….alas..” 

“..That would leave Fria undefended.” Ozpin nodded. “Granted, Ms Bernadotte is practically a force of nature in and of herself. But..”

“..It would not do for the last line of her defence to be elsewhere.” Hawthorn concluded. “Precisely.”

_ Not that the current Winter Maiden actually needed a bodyguard, _ Hawthorn thought. Of the twelve attempts on her life, all but one had resulted in the deaths of all those making the attempt. After that point, she had more or less been left alone. She and Schokolade were both still active members of the Military, although they had standing orders to prioritise the safety of the Maiden Powers ‘at any cost’. Thankfully, Fria hadn’t yet needed to utilise that.. _ yet. _

“The daughter then.” Ozpin said after a few moments of silence. “What do we know of her?”

“Her name is Cinder Fall, and is assumed to be about five years old. Black hair, golden eyes.” The Captain replied easily. “That..really is about it, aside from the fact she appears to be scared of everything  _ and  _ its shadow.”

“I see. I take it she is being taken care of?” 

Hawthorn nodded firmly. “Of course. Who do you take us for? She is being looked after by the man that found her in the ruin.”

“And that would be?”

“Archivist Casper Schwartz.” Hawthorn answered. “...Now he is an odd one. He was found in a snowbank outside of Mantle. Amnesic, if the report’s are true.” 

“..I see. Do you believe it?”

Hawthorn shrugged. “I have not met the man. But Lieutenant Ironwood seems to believe that Archivist Schwartz is trustworthy. Given his upbringing, I am inclined to agree with him. FSB’s often have a sixth sense when it comes to who to trust or not.”

Ozpin chuckled. “A useful skill indeed. I can see why you are intent on having him as your successor. Do you intend to take her from this Archivist Schwartz?”

“If he is being genuine, I’d rather not ruin the man’s life more than it already has been. Nor am I in any rush to take a young girl from the side of the one person that doesn’t scare her.” Hawthorn explained. “If he isn’t genuine, if he is a danger...well, it is likely easier to observe them both if they are in the same place.”

“...A sound enough plan I suppose.” Ozpin agreed with a nod, and let out a yawn. Off screen, he apparently scrambled around for his mug, only to appear back on screen with a disappointed expression on his face.

Hawthorn fought back a laugh. “Go get some rest, Oz. You look tired. We can continue later, if needs be.” 

“...If you are certain, I will not argue against it.” The Headmaster smiled faintly. “Have a good day, Albus.”

“And you, my friend.”


	14. Atlesian Politics 101 4

Cinder was still eating her cereal when there was a knock on the door, and someone rang the doorbell. The young girl, abandoning her breakfast, scrambled to my side and slipped her hand into mine. I smiled faintly and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's fine, Little Cinder." I told her. "It's just someone at the door."

She tilted her head, as if asking who it was that was there.

"If I've got my timings right, that should be the stuff for your bedroom." I continued with a smile. "You are sadly a bit small to help with putting the furniture together, but you can help paint, if you'd like? You did pick out that nice red, after all."

Her eyes lit up, and she nodded eagerly. She stayed at my side as I opened the door, and remained silent as I opened the door.

The man was quite obviously Faunus, thanks to the presence of his snake-like tail. He had a thin smile on his face, and wore plain green overalls with what Casper assumed to be a company logo and slogan printed on one side ('Any time, Any where, Any Thing!').

"Casper Schwartz?" He asked.

"That's me."

"Got a delivery for you." He explained, and held out a scroll. "Sign here please"

I smiled and did so, offering him a thankful smile. Not only due to the fact that he and his colleagues had carried the various boxes up nine floors so I didn't need to, but because with luck, it would mean I might well get my own bed back. The sofa is comfortable enough for a night or two, true. But nothing quite beats one's own bed.

Cinder must have continued to hide behind me, given the odd looks I was getting from the snake/lizard(?) Faunus. "Forgive her." I smiled. "She's uneasy around strangers in general."

The Faunus nodded in understanding, and thankfully didn't question further. He merely went back to helping lift the other flat-packed boxes into my apartment. The mattress came last, and soon, everything was in my apartment and the delivery men were gone. I privately hoped that they didn't need to drag anything else up nine flights of stairs. Cinder let go of my hand, and went to investigate the boxes.

"Alrighty!" I clapped my hands with a grin. "Finish your breakfast Cinder and we'll get started. I didn't manage to get a coat of white paint on, so we'll need to do that first."

As I went to look at the boxes myself, Cinder's small voice filled my ears.

"...M-Mister Casper?"

"Yes Cinder?" I knelt down to be face-to-face with her. "Is something wrong?"

"Why are we painting it white?" She asked, hesitant disappointment in her voice.

"Ah! A good question, Cinder." I exclaimed with a grin. "We're painting it white first so that the red actually comes out better afterwards."

"Oh." She was silent for a few moments, before she nodded once. "Alright."

I smiled. "Trust me, little Cinder. I know what I'm doing."

_I hope._

* * *

Fiona Moss let out a sigh, and tried not to wish that the semester was over for the Nth time that morning. Whilst she had liked being Headmistress of Atlas Academy, her career had long since taken over her life, as had her _other _duties. Guarding the Staff of Creation...or rather, guarding the secret as to _what _was keeping the City of Atlas airborne was certainly the most vital thing she had ever done. Brothers only knew what certain people would do with that piece of information if it got out. Thankfully, her husband was understanding

But soon, it would not be her problem. Soon, the secret, the mountain of paperwork on her desk each morning, the _irritating idiocy _of some of her students, _the mountain of paperwork on her desk each morning_, the politicians wanting to force their ideals upon what she and her staff could teach and _**the mountain of paperwork on her desk each morning**_ would all be someone else's issue.

And if Fria Bernadotte and her.._quirky _bodyguard would stop visiting Mantle without telling anyone, maybe her last few months as Ozpin's lead Atlesian contact might well be almost peaceful.

Forty-five years she had given to Ozpin and his war, full of glories and tragedies in equal measures. It had been her that had sent Team HMMR to their eventual doom in the Grimmlands, then there was that mess with the elder Branwen twin..and _everything _else she had done..it had been enough. It had all been _more _than enough.

It was the sight of Albus Hawthorn striding into her office that drew her out of her thoughts. Oftentimes they found themselves arguing with each other or Ozpin over _how _to proceed. But nonetheless, they had more than a healthy amount of respect for one another.

The fact that he promptly placed a coffee from a local cafe on her desk made her all the more pleased to see him.

"Good morning, Albus." She inclined her head.

"Fiona." Hawthorn inclined his head in greeting. "You wanted to meet with me."

"Mainly due to your tendency to bring me strong coffee." She joked. "But I do need to talk to you about my successor here."

"Ah." Albus sighed, and moved to sit down in one of the spare chairs in his colleague's office. "I see."

"Absinthe Campbell is the frontrunner, in all honesty, but I understand that you want an excuse to bring that Lieutenant Ironwood into our little circle.." Fiona explained. "I would _prefer _Professor Campbell to succeed me, as she has something resembling an educational background. I am however open to alternative ideas. We are all allies in this, after all."

Albus sighed. "I know, Fiona. You need not remind me. In all honesty, I only put James' name forward in order to give myself an excuse to bring him into our little cabal. Absinthe is a fine choice, and it is clear that her family name will soon be redeemed at long last."

"An upside I am certain she will be happy with. The Campbell's have been paying for the sins of their ancestors for _far _too long." Fiona agreed, and took a sip of coffee with a contented sigh. There had been many coups and attempted coups over the course of Mantellian and even Atlesian history, but none more infamous than the one that was now known simply as _The Campbell Coup. _The coup that resulted in the end of the Mantellian Monarchy and nearly ended Mantle itself. It had taken nearly a decade and a half to stabilize the nation in the aftermath, and the Campbell Family had been ostracised ever since. "Two hundred and fifty years is long enough."

"Two hundred and fifty-_three _years, I believe." Albus corrected with a good natured smile. "Abby does get picky when it comes to the number of years, if I recall correctly."

"Same difference." Fiona shrugged. "Now keep distracting me, I have a meeting with the Council in two hours and wish to be the least annoyed I can be. Tell me of this 'Lieutenant Ironwood', it is a rare soldier that impresses _you _of all people."

The Senior Captain of the Air Fleet took a sip of his coffee and began to talk to his long time friend and colleague. It would help kill time, and the Brothers only knew how many times he'd get to actually talk face-to-face like this with Moss before she left.

"Well…"


	15. Atlesian Politics 101 5

It was already long passed noon before the painting was complete. Admittedly, needing four hours to actually do it all hadn't been helpful, but the quiet had been companionable, only broken by the odd few words of encouragement to Cinder on my part. The small girl, on her part, had done her best to help me. But there is only so much a five year old can do. But she had been nearly insistent, and distracted by the 'pretty red', as she had described it.

We stopped for a lunch consisting of sandwiches, cheese, salad and apple slices. Cinder hummed almost cheerfully as she ate. Whilst we ate, I put the TV on to watch the news. Whilst the news had moved on from the loss of the Nikos', the only concerning update on the matter was that there were no bodies to be recovered at the site. They had swiftly moved on to dust prices going up, or the upcoming protest by the pre-terrorist White Fang this weekend.

I left Cinder watching TV as I built her furniture. It was on some 'Children's Programming' channel or other. Whilst I wasn't _entirely _sure of what the name of the show she was watching was, it appeared to involve time-travel and focused on educating children on history, all promoting Atlesian and-or Mantellian glory, of course.

I will admit, I was never the best at actually building furniture. Sure, I could do it, but it took time. In this instance, it took most of the afternoon for me to get things done. The fact I had to wait for two hours before I could move the furniture into Cinder's room didn't help.

By the time I had finished, Cinder had fallen asleep on the couch, hugging her bear. Whilst the scene was undoubtedly cute (and I admit that I took a few pictures with my scroll), Cinder really couldn't spend most of the day asleep. If she did, she probably wouldn't sleep later that night.

"Cinder?" I called out.

The girl blearily blinked herself awake, and slid herself off of the couch and trotted up to my side. She looked up at me, and followed me to

"There we go, Cinder. Looks like we're all done." I smiled, and gestured inside."This is your room."

"..My room?" Cinder questioned in an almost bewildered tone as she stepped inside.

"You'll need to keep it clean, but I will be happy to help with that." I told her with a grin. "But yes, this is _your _room, Little Cinder."

The small girl turned around to look at me, and _smiled._

* * *

Alabaster Sleet, General of the Atlesian Military strode into the Council Chambers of the Starlight Tower, the building that housed most, if not all of, the Council's own day-to-day operations. Or those that were not covered by the Military or Atlas Academy, at least. The chamber itself was windowless, with two doors at either side of the room. It was home to a circular table made entirely of expensive Vacuan Mahogany and there were five chairs set around it, one for each member of the council.

He let out a sigh as he looked around. He was the last one to arrive. Councillors Petrichor, Sikara and Haley were already deep into an argument with Headmistress Moss. Sleet knew that she was retiring, and if he was honest, he was privately happy about that. Fiona was often difficult and unwilling to compromise with requests from the other councillors, but rarely conceded when she had requests of her own.

And given the frustrated look on her face right now, Sleet had a feeling that this was going to be one of those moments.

"-sinthe Campbell is the one that I wish to replace me."

"..A _Campbell_?" Councillor Sikara snorted. The reedy, middle-aged man was a _staunch _traditionalist, and members of his family had served as both Lord Protectors of the Empty Throne during the Mantellian Era, and Generals during the Atlesian Era. "Are we truly _so _desperate that we must rely on a member of such a...treacherous family?"

"..It has been two hundred and fifty-three years." Moss fired back. "And in that time they have provided Mantle and Atlas with exemplary service and brave sacrifice, all in a bid to make up for their forebearer's great betrayal."

"No one is disputing that, Headmistress Moss." Petrichor, ever the peacekeeper, spoke up. She had been a career diplomat prior to going into politics, and was highly popular in Mantle. "And Absinthe is a dedicated and competent educator. But you must understand what the impact of giving such a distinguished role to her would be. As a Headmistress of Atlas Academy, not only would she sit on the Council, she cannot be removed unless she either retires, dies in office, or is arrested. Given her..._unfortunate, _family name, there is every chance that someone might attempt to..._expedite _the second option."

Fiona snorted. "Do you honestly think that that would be a simple matter? Absinthe is a _Huntress. _It would be either a very bold or very foolish individual to risk a charge of _treason _merely to try to kill someone given their name. And that's _if _Absinthe leaves them in a suitable condition to even _stand _trial."

"Who is the alternative option?" Sleet cut in. "Forgive me, but I have not been following this matter as closely as I likely should have."

Sikara rolled his eyes. "Lieutenant James Ironwood. An FSB. Truly, we are in _dire _straits. I would prefer to fold the Headmaster position into that of the General. It would allow us not to lose those that do not wish to serve Atlas properly. Force them from Academy to Military as we should have been doing."

"Absolutely not!" Fiona protested, turning to glare at both Sikara and Sleet. "There is a reason we-"

"Fiona." Sleet cut her off. "I am in agreement with you. The roles of General and Headmaster should remain separated."

"I have a solution." Councilor Haley finally spoke up now. He had been reelected to the council for the last fifteen years, and had long since earned the trust of his constituents. "Given that Miss Campbell _is _indeed a fine educator, perhaps it would be prudent for her to...use a different name? Her maiden name, perhaps? I am aware that the students would likely question the change, but it would be more...palatable, for the citizenry."

"And really, Sikara." Haley continued with a drawl. "If you had an issue with her simply for her family name, you could easily have had her removed from her teaching post already. But you _haven't._ If you had an issue with her teaching, might I ask why you kept quiet?"

Sikara grumbled under his breath.

Petrichor cleared her throat. "Shall we put it to a vote then?"

Barely a minute later, Absinthe _Arnold _was confirmed as Fiona Moss' successor as Headmistress of Atlas Academy, and a member of the Atlesian Council.


	16. Blessed Normality

My week off came and went far too quickly, as they often did.

Myself and Cinder had settled into a daily routine for the remaining days. We'd eat breakfast and watch the morning news, before going for a walk up to the local park and have a wander around the shopping district. We'd usually stop off into a cafe for a drink and pick something up for lunch, before heading home. I had started to teach her how to read along with her numbers in the afternoons, and in the evenings I had let her help with preparing dinner when that was viable. And of course, I told her Remnantified bedtime stories each night.

Speaking of my small houseguest, I was in the unfortunate position of needing to bring Cinder with me to work. This was due to the 'minor' issue that a week isn't long enough to sort out school places, and I have _no _idea about the education system at her age. I _think _it is mostly tutor based until a child is seven years old, as with most important things child related, but still need to check. For now though, Cinder's coming with me to the Archive.

She was wearing the clothes that Doc had provided her, a white shirt and trousers, along with a grey sweater vest. Her shoes were plain black, the smartest pair I could get her. Overall, it was clean, comfortable and smart. Precisely what would be needed when she would be sitting around for an extended period of time.

I was wearing my uniform. It was in effect, the same as the one Caroline Cordovin wore in Volume Six, albeit with a brown highlight (and properly sized) rather than a grey one, if I remembered correctly.

I slipped on my coat, and helped Cinder into her own one, unsurprisingly bright red. Ensuring that I had my keys and scroll, I crouched down to address the young girl.

"Alright Cinder." I began. "Do you understand what we're doing today?"

"Uhm!" She blinked, and shook her head. "..I forgot. 'M sorry, Mister Casper."

I smiled, and gently tousled her hair. "That's alright, Little Cinder. We're going to the Archive. I've got to go back to work, and I am afraid it'll probably be a bit boring for you. But you'll need to stay close, alright? The Archives are _technically _part of a military base, so you can't wander off."

_Not that she would. _I noted, but it had to be stated. I was almost certainly breaking more than a few rules (if not laws) by bringing her along with me, but I frankly was not going to send her to daycare. Calling her 'fragile' would probably be a monumental understatement, and making her interact with strangers, _loud _strangers (even if they were other children), was almost certainly a poor idea, at least at this juncture. Especially if I wasn't nearby, given I was pretty much a living security blanket for her. Not the most spectacular of coping mechanisms, it had to be said.

"..Alright, Mister Casper."

"Alright then." I smiled, and offered her my hand. "Time to get going."

Cinder nodded, taking my hand. And together, we departed our small home.

* * *

The Military Archives were located in a building all of their own within the site of Military Headquarters, and whilst Atlas Academy was also located within the same site, there were of course areas students could not go. I would assume that Ironwood made-slash-will make reforms if and-or when he becomes General, to make it all a heck of a lot less confusing. Frankly, it boggled the mind that the Military actually functioned properly half the time.

Ignoring the odd looks that some of the students were shooting us, I led Cinder into the building. It took barely a minute before I was greeted by someone that was, for me at least, a familiar face.

Royce Glover was an elderly man, stick thin, balding and bearded. His uniform was pristine, and a pair of oversized glasses rested on his beak-like nose. Glover was the Senior Captain of the Atlesian Military Archive, and the one that was around more often than not. If I was being honest, I don't recall ever meeting the Junior Captain.

"...Archivist Schwartz." He greeted with a nod. "It is good to have you back after your..._sudden _departure."

"It could not be helped, Sir." I replied, gesturing towards Cinder. "I am..certain you understand."

He glanced down at the small girl at my side, and was silent for a few moments. Then he began to chuckle softly. "Aye, I understand. Don't fret. You made the right choice. But in all seriousness, it _is _good to have you back with us, Casper."

"Thank you sir."

Glover nodded, and clapped his hands. "Right then! I am certain you want to know what it is you'll be doing?"

"Mhm. What is it I am needed for today, Sir?" I ask, a mask of professionalism slipping carefully into place upon my face.

"A nice and easy day to get you back into things." He smiled. "Going over sources for exams at the Academy, filing away patrol reports. A bunch of small things that we have been putting off. Nothing too taxing, I assure you."

"That's good." Was my reply. "...Thank you sir."

"You are welcome, Archivist."

I turned to head to my office, ushering Cinder along with me. But Glover cleared his throat, bringing me to a stop.

"But before all of that, you'll need to get the young lady a clearance pass." He reminded me with a good natured smile, and nodded towards Cinder, who was desperately trying to hide behind me without letting go of my hand. "It _is _protocol, after all."

"Ah. Understood sir." I snapped off a hasty salute, before actually picking Cinder up. The Admin Block was in the main Academy Tower, and thus a considerate distance away. It would be easier to carry her.

As I stepped outside again, I let out a contented sigh.

I was back at work. I was back into my routine.

_Blessed Normality._


End file.
